


The feelings of a prince. part one

by mindOnfire71



Series: Hurt noctis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindOnfire71/pseuds/mindOnfire71
Summary: Iris keeps flirting with Noctis, when he turns her down, how will gladdy react.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Hurt noctis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980142
Kudos: 9





	The feelings of a prince. part one

Iris is a beautiful girl, she is smart and funny, but she is a girl. Only a select few know that I am gay. My father, who supports it, Prompto who I told first, Luna and Iggy, who both help me, hide it from the public eye. Mostly for the sake of the marriage and peace between the people. While I want to tell all my friends he can't yet and just hasn't had the time. I regret not saying anything when they found out Luna and I are not actually together, and that opened a path where Iris has been flirting with me for the past four months. Despite being turned down every time she keeps asking. I blame myself for the aftermath of the argument we got in, it started this morning.

* 6 am *

The sunrise was always a nice treat on the days my mind felt like it was melting. Standing on the balcony of the citadel, and breathing in the cool air, always helped me block out my problems. I pull out my phone and snap a shot of the view, I quickly send it to Prompto before I head back into the throne room. I head out into the hallway to meet up with Iggy. We came to the conclusion to hold a party for the people of Lucis, after everything they been put through, I wanted to do something for them. Iggy agreed and I am to meet him in ten minutes to finalize the plans. I quicked my steps to be there a few moments before him but was stopped as my name was called. I turn to see Iris running towards me in her armor, she asked Gladiolus to teach her. I told him to do it and I will stay on palace grounds while he does it so as not to worry him. I smile at her and laugh slightly when she bends over panting. She swats at my shoulder and glares half-hearted at me. I wait for her to catch her breath before I ask her if she needs something. 

"No, no...well actually I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me?" I rub my chin as I think, an idea pops into my head.

"That sounds like fun, let me see if Prom, Gladdy, and Iggy can come along. We haven't had a friend outing in while." I look at her, hoping she agrees to the plan. 

She frowns and folds her hands in front of her. Iris nibbles on her lip and stares at me. I try not to let the smile slip when she reaches for my hand and hols on to it, stroking my fingers. 

"Noctis, I meant just you and me. I know you and Lady Luna are not together, just on paper. I think if you give this a shot then you would find we could work together. I know I have been asking a lot lately, and that I am being pushy but I -" I hold up my hand to stop her, she snaps her mouth closed and waits for me to talk.

"Iris, enough of this. I do not see you like that. I am sorry that I can not return the feelings you hold for me. But I have to put my foot down, it has been months now and my answer is the same." I pull my hand away from hers and step away. I apologize again and turn to walk away from her, once again she grabs my hand.

"Why? am I not pretty enough? Do you prefer blondes, I can dye my hair. Please." I jerk away with force and whirl around to face her. 

"Iris, I said stop. You are not my type, you will never be my type. It has nothing to do with your looks, you are a beautiful lady, but you are just a friend to me." I turn and start to walk away, I ignore her please and kept walking till I made it to the meeting room. 

I walk in and sit down, Ignis is already there and raises an eyebrow at me. I explain what happen and ask if I was too harsh, 

"Tho the situation is not where I hoped it would be, it was bound to end up one way or another. I do suggest you explain at some point to her how you are not attracted to women in general. But until then would you like to finish off the last of the party details." I nod and we get down to business. 

*Gladiolus p.o.v*

I shave my shirt on as I walk down the stairs after my shower. I open the fridge and grab a water, turning I kick the door closed and start to drink it. I groan as the cold liquid slides down my throat, before I knew it I drank the whole bottle. I was reaching to grab another one when the front door slammed open then shut. I spun around and watched as Iris ran up the stairs. I stan frozen till I hear her loud sobs from her room, storming up the stairs I throw open her door and rush over to her side. I reach out a hand and ask her what's wrong. 

"I asked out Noctis and he...he said I wasn't hi..his type and he...never liked me..and never will. All I wanted w..was a chance..but he would..dn't even..try." She gasped out through her sobs, I felt my blood boil in anger and I pulled her into my arms. I waited till she calmed down enough and went to sleep. Putting her under the covers and tucking her in, I place a kiss o her head and walk out. I grab my keys, jacket, and phone before I walk out and lock up the house. 

why would he turn her down?

Him and Luna are not together so why?

and what the hell he means she isn't his type?

My mind was racing as I made my way to Noctis side of the palace. I felt my temper heat up again when I saw Noctis and Ignis in the distance. Red clouded my vision and I felt my body shake with the anger I felt. 

"Hey, You royal dick." I shout at him, I see him turn and when we make eye contact I see his face lose color and Ignis tense up behind him.

*Noctis pov* 

"Hey, You royal dick" I frown and turn to face the shout and gulp as I see Gladiolus storming up to me. His eyes are ablaze and his fist are clenched. Even if when he is anger I still can't help but find him hot. I felt my face go ghost white when it dawned on me why he was mad at me. 

'Iggy.....this is not going to end well, is it?" I whispered just as Gladiolus reached us. Ignis tensed up behind me and I stared up into the angry face of the man who is one of my best friends and long-time love interest. 

"What the HELL is your problem Noctis?" He glares down at me and I take a deep breath and felt my knees go weak when I smell him. Freshly showed Gladio is always hard to be around, his scent was so strong and overwhelming. He smelled like honey whiskey and roses, it never fails to make me want to just grab him and kiss him. 

"I will assume this is about Iris?" I ask in a calm voice."If you would follow me somewhere more private, I will tell you my side of the story." I point to the meeting room of too the side and before I could walk into it he grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into the wall. I grunt as my lower back where my old scar lays grinds into the wall. I stare up into the eyes of a man, fueled by protective anger.

"No, I already heard enough. Iris came home crying, about how you said she wasn't good enough for you. How she wasn't your type, well you know what I think? I think my sister is to good for you. You are a selfish, worthless king who couldn't even defend his throne without help. Do you think I would let you off all people even get near her? She begged you for a date and you are such a dick you couldn't even go on one?" He spat the words in my face and each one felt like a dagger, repeatedly stabbing my body. My eyes started to sting, and I bit my lip to keep the sob I knew was coming to slip out. I look to the side to Ignis and mouth the word help to him. He stalks over and shoved Gladio off of me, he stepped in between us and I gripped the back of his shirt. I tried to hold the sob in but before I could close it down, it slipped out. A wet gasping cry left my body and Iggy reached behind me to grip my hand. 

"I'm sorry, did I make the princess cry. Well, that's what you deserve for making Iris cry, you bastard." I pull away from Iggy and step around him. 

" I turned her down because I am gay, I like guys. More so I was in love with you, but you couldn't let me get my side of the story out before you came for me. She has been asking me out for four months, each time I turned her down. I told her she isn't my type, she is beautiful, But SHE IS NOT YOU." I huff when I finish my rant and turn away from him. 

"But do not worry, after all, how could you love a worthless king." Ignis pulls me away and I ignore when Gladio calls out in a quiet voice. 

"Noctis...I"

"I think you have enough for today Shield, you are excused.'' I cut him off and walk away, I tilt my head up and walk with confidence till we reach my room. I sag and shuffle to my bed. I apologize to Iggy and ask for him to call Prom. While he does that I reach into my pocket and grab my phone, I send a text to iris asking if we could still do the picnic. She answers back a yes and I tell her tomorrow at 4, then turn my phone off. I will tell her tomorrow why I can't be with her and apologize for the whole mess I made.

"Noct that was not your fault, I know how much you wanted to wait a while before coming out. Even so I will do what I can to make this easy on you. I called Promptp and he is on his way with ice cream and video games. I am making brunch and will bring some tea. Is there anything else you need?" Without saying anything I open my arms and Iggy walks over and hugs me. He strokes my hair and tells me it will be ok. 

*Gladdy pov*

I watch as Noctis and Ignis walkway, Noctis has his head held up high but I know my king. I know he is taking the things I wrongfully said to heart. I turn and flinch when I come face to face with Lady Luna and her wrath. She glared and leaned in close to me. 

"You have no right, to step into the problems between your sister and Noctis. She is a grown woman, and I thought you were a grown man. But I was wrong, and since you can step into it then so can I. You do not know how many times he has spoken to me about how great of a man you are. Of how he wished he could just hold you, talk to you about the silly things he wishes he could. How many times he has talked about just your smile, laugh, anything about you. You had better fix this before it's too late." She huffed and walked off the same way Noctis went. I felt my heart drop and sat down on the floor.

why did I get so mad?

Luna was right it was not my place to step in, but why did I?

I sat and thought of Noctis and the face he made when I was yelling at him. His eyes full of sadness and then the fire when he confessed his feelings for me. I felt my face light up in flames when I remembered he said he loved me.

Oh....Oh no...I'm in love with him. I was jealous and mad because me and Iris look alike. 

"FUCK" I slam my hand on the floor and stood up. I started on my way home. 


End file.
